The Mortal Instruments One Shots
by PanDuhBear
Summary: This is a collection of one shots about characters from The Mortal Instruments/Shadowhunters tv show. Different themes and ratings per shot. Different ships.


AUTHORS NOTE: Okay so this is just a Clace one shot. I was in the kitchen jamming out and had this idea so yeah! I hope you like it!

I grab my keys from the front pocket of my shorts as I reach the door to the coffee shop. Once I've unlocked the door I head in and I already feel at home. I head to the back room, put my bag in my locker, and slip the apron with my name on it over my black high waisted shorts and Cranberries band tee shirt.

I put my unruly red hair in a ponytail, head to the kitchen to wash up, and begin to make the pastries we sell; I know this is really Hunter's job but I help out anyway. I head into the front and start taking chairs down from tables and getting ready for the day. Once I have everything ready I make myself an iced coffee and hook my phone to the store speakers.

Shortly after I flood the store with Zombies by the Cranberries and begin stocking the glass case with the pasteries I made. I glance at my watch and see that I still have 20 minutes before the other workers get here, which means about 45 minutes until opening.

I turn my back to the door and begin to make myself another coffee as Don't Stop Believin' by Journey begins; I reach over and turn it up a few more notches knowing no one will be here before the song ends anyway.

"Just a small town girl

Livin' in a lonely world

She took the midnight train

Goin' Anywhere

Just a city boy

Born and raised in South Detroit

He took the midnight train

Goin' Anywhere"

I sing along to the music and begin to sway my hips and move my head as I blend my drink. When the song is almost over, my drink is finished and I pour it into my cup; with the drink in my right hand I spin around as I dance.

"Shit," I yell and drop my cup while looking at very handsome blonde man in an expensive looking suit. I stand there staring like an idiot with my face on fire from embarrassment, then i rush to my phone and turn down the music.

He's very tall probably around 6 foot and his blonde hair is gelled back in the middle, where as his sides are shaved. He has a smirk on his face and I'm sure in his mind he's making fun of me. I clear my throat and glance at my watch; he's here so early the other workers still haven't arrived yet.

"We aren't open until six, but I guess I can make an exception since I apparently forgot to lock back up when I came in," I tell him and silently thank the Angel that the burn in my checks is gone.

He chuckles, "I am sorry, I didnt realize the shop wasn't open yet and I didn't mean to startle you. Would you like some help cleaning that up," he asks and I'm honestly surprised.

"No it's fine; thanks, what can I get you?"

"Well since you work here I'm sure you know what the best pastries are? My sister told me which ones she wanted me to bring, but I can't seem to remember what she said," he says as he leans against the counter allowing us to be at eye level.

"Well, if she's a regular I might know, does she look like you," I ask him though I'm positive I've never seen anyone so attractive before. He glances at his expensive shoes before looking back at me; I swear I see a flash of pain.

"No actually, she has long black hair, dark eyes, basically lives in ridiculous high heels?"

I glance at my converse covered feet feeling self conscious, "Yeah I know her." I bend to get two chocolate cream cheese danishes, one strawberry cream cheese danish, and one blueberry.

I begin to place the danishes on the counter and wrap them up and notice he is staring at me. "So do you want her usual drinks or-"

"Would you like to have lunch with me today?"

My cheeks begin to burn, "I- uh-um- wait what," I stutter out. He can't be serious. I mean he looks like Adonis, and he obviously has a well paying job; sure the bakery does alright but he's way out of my league! And we just met!

"Would you like to have lunch with me today? If your boss won't let you leave I could drop by here," he says and his brows scrunch up like he really wants this. It's my turn to smirk.

"Well, the boss isn't too bad; I could probably get lunch, but why should I say yes," I respond with an arched brow. Then something that I definitely didn't expect happens, he blushes and I start smiling like a maniac. That blush is too adorable! Oh my Angel, Clary get it together you don't swoon like this!

He clears his throat and chuckles a little, "You definitely don't have to, I just think it would be nice to get to know one another Clary," and he flashes a real smile causing me to have trouble catching my breathe.

"Wait, how do you know my name," I ask souding freaked out.

"Um," he points at my chest, "it's on your apron," he chuckles again. For what feels like the millionth time I blush furiously.

"Right, sorry," I shoot him a smile. "Okay we can have lunch but under two conditions," I laugh a little.

"What are these conditions?"

"One: we go to the pizzeria next door, they have the best pizza in Brooklyn,"

He slowly starts nodding his head with a lopsided smile, "and the second condition?"

"What's your name blondie," I smile at him again, there's a voice in the back of my head telling me this is going to end with my heart being broken, but for now I ignore it.

His smile is sweet "My name is Jace," he begins picking up his danishes and lays some bills on the table, "I'll meet you here at 11:45."

Jace begins to leave but when he reaches the door he looks at me again and shoots me a panty-dropping smile, "See you later, Clary." I let out a large breathe when the door closes. What the hell just happened, and even though I'm confused I cant help but smile.

I realize I never told him how much his total was, and look at the bills he left. I feel my eyes grow wide looking at the two $20 bills Jace had left. I shake my head and decide I'm definitely buying lunch today. After a few minutes I grab the mop and clean up my mess while thinking about having lunch with Jace and smiling while I work.


End file.
